A Christmas with my Friends
by SkyraTwilight812
Summary: Me and some of my favorite characters have an awesome Christmas. But what happens when a lonely Minecraftian shunned by everyone else comes looking for a friend? Oneshot. Stupid title is stupid.


**Sorry that I came out with this late. Yesterday was really busy, and I kept telling myself I had to post this, but I kept forgetting. I forget stuff too much.**

I opened my eyes, blinking in the sunlight as it filtered through my window blinds. I got up, got out of my pajamas, and put some fresh clothes on. Then it hit me. Today was Christmas! I started running around and shaking everyone awake. A few of them were mildly annoyed, but I didn't care. It was finally Christmas! The last person I woke up was Jackle. At first he just wouldn't wake up, but after a little while of thinking, I jumped up and tugged off his cape. "Hey!" he shouted, "What did you do that for?"

"It's Christmas." I said.

"C-christmas?" asked Jackle.

"Yup"

"CHRISTMAS!" Jackle jumped out of bed, and went bouncing off the walls down to the tree.

"You forgot your cape!" I shouted after him, but he was long gone. _"Better go and give him his cape"_ I thought.

Downstairs, I found that everyone had been waiting for me, and Jackle looked ready to explode with excitement. "Better let Jackle go first, unless we want to have pieces of invisible jester all over." I said, "And Twilight, I can see what you're doing. Put down the present"

"Fine" grumbled Twilight. The great gray owl put down the gift he had been trying to open behind the Christmas tree.

Jackle was just about to open his first present when someone crashed through the door. "Sorry" she said, "It's hard to get here from Terraria, and apparently the goblin tinkerer's cannon hasn't been tested after all." Then, someone else crashed in, this time through the roof. "GUIDE!" shouted Vee, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE STAYING HOME!"

"Sorry" said the Guide, "And don't call me "Guide". I have a name, you know!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP SO I CAN OPEN MY PRESENTS?!" shouted Jackle.

"Oh!" I suddenly remembered something. "I almost forgot! You forgot your cape." I held it out to Jackle.

He hesitated. "If I take it, will you still give me my present?"

I nodded my head.

"Thanks!" he said, Grabbing the cape and rushing back to his presents.

_"I hope he likes the one I gave him" _I thought, as he reached towards the gift.

"Ooh, pretty!" he said admiring the snowflake patterns on the present.

He then tore the paper to tiny shreds, and within a few seconds he was holding a brand-new pack of unbreakable razor cards. He sat there for a second, staring at it, and then launched himself at me shouting "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOU!"

"Hey" I said, trying to loosen his grip on me, "I can't breathe!"

"THIS IS THE BEST GIFT I'VE EVER GOTTEN!" he said, but none of us paid him much attention. He said that about anything anyone gave to him, whether it was a snickerdoodle cookie or a wet paper bag.

After he was done shredding his way through all his gifts, and claiming every one of them was the best gift ever, the whole idea of people opening their gifts one at a time was thrown into the trash and Twilight, Soren, Gylfie, Digger, Maxwell, NiGHTS, Reala, Clawz, Kirby, Meta Knight, Vee, the Guide, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy started opening their presents all at once.

"I finally got that upgrade for the notepad!" exclaimed Maxwell, "Now I can edit existing things as well as create new things!" He then tried it out on Jackle, whose cape immediately turned a nice shade of violet.

"Hey!" shouted Jackle.

"Where did you find the materials for this Phasesaber?" asked Vee, "I thought you needed to be in the Hallow to get the materials for it!"

"Well…" said the Guide, "I _used_ to be a bit of an adventurer, until I broke my leg falling into a canyon in the corruption."

"Where did you find this huge scratching post?" asked an excited Clawz.

"Turns out" I said, "You can get even bigger ones at PetCo. Unfortunately, this was the largest size I could fit in the house, Darkblaze!"

"Thanks!" said Clawz, "And don't call me that!"

"20 pairs of pants?" said a very confused Reala.

"OHMYNOTCHDIAMONDS!" shouted Steve, staring at the tools and armor he had received.

"My own "Wonderbolts" uniform?" said Rainbow Dash, doing her best not to explode with happiness, "Where did you get this, NiGHTS?"

"The ability to fly gets me past lines pretty quick" said the jester-like Nightmaren.

Soren was just trying to figure out what the heck one of his presents was supposed to be, when he noticed Kirby had forgotten to open one of his presents. "Hey, Kirby!" he said, "You missed one!" He tried to bring the present over to Kirby, but found it was far too heavy for him. "What is this?" he wondered, "A watermelon?"

Kirby hopped over, "poyo"ing happily, and tore open his present. I turned out to be five watermelons. Soren groaned and fell over.

"A new mask?" exclaimed Meta Knight, who had lost his last week in an incident involving Jackle, Kirby, ten watermelons, and a bottle of hot sauce.

Outside, it was snowing quite hard, in fact, it looked somewhat like a blizzard. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck in the middle of my backyard. Luckily, any fire it had caused was quickly smothered by the snow. But then another bolt struck, and another, and another, and yet another.

_"This can't seriously be a natural storm."_ I thought,_ "And I think I know who is causing it."_

I put on my heaviest winter jacket and stepped outside. Despite the fact that the jacket was so thick I could barely move, I was still freezing as soon as I stepped out the door. I did my best to ignore it as I searched the yard for the cause of this blizzard. Eventually, I found it.

The only way I knew he was there was the fact I could faintly see his eyes glowing through all the snow.

"Why are you out here?" I shouted over the wind.

"You're the only one who can tolerate me, that's why!" Though his voice was nowhere near being loud, I could hear him clearly over the blizzard.

"Come on, it's Christmas!" I said, "I'm sure they'll give you a chance. After all, it's just one day!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, "Do you really think so?"

"I'm totally sure" I said, "Because if they don't, I'll take away their cake privileges."

"I-i guess I'll come in" he said

It took us a couple minutes to find the back door, but we eventually did. I walked in, dragging my friend, who was having second thoughts, along with me. "This is my friend." I said, "He's going to stay here for Christmas."

"What's his name?" asked Digger, cautiously.

"Herobrine" I said.

Everyone froze. Not everyone knew exactly who he was, but most of them had heard of him before. Except for NiGHTS.

"Hi, Herobrine!" she said, gliding over, "Where are you from?"

"Minecraftia" he murmured, clearly aware of everyone else's reactions.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, completely oblivious of the rest of the room.

"I-it's just that people are always afraid of me" confessed Herobrine, "I-I don't exactly know why. I think my eyes creep them out."

"I don't see anything weird about your eyes." Said a very confused NiGHTS, "But people used to be afraid of me too, back when I was still working for Wizeman."

Reala shuddered. "Please don't say that name"

NiGHTS totally ignored Reala and continued "I used to actually be evil, can you believe it? Anyways, I started helping people and in no time they saw me for what I was"

"I've tried that" said Herobrine, sadly, "But whenever I try to share my diamond with someone, they scream and run away."

I looked over to where Steve was sitting, expecting him to burst out yelling at Herobrine for existing, but he was in some kind of diamond-induced trance. His diamond leggings were on his head, he was using his diamond helmet as a chair, and his diamond boots were apparently mittens. His diamond tools were strewn about the floor, except for his pick, which had somehow gotten lodged in Reala's hat. His eyes were rolling all over the place, and he was muttering something about diamonds and waffles and diamond waffles.

"Well" said NiGHTS, "I don't care what anyone else thinks, I think you're very nice."

"Do you really mean that?" asked Herobrine hopefully.

NiGHTS nodded her head. "Of course I mean that. Why shouldn't I?"

"Thanks" said Herobrine, smiling. But then his face fell back to a frown. "But I don't have any gifts."

"Who cares about that?" said NiGHTS, "I'm just glad you were able to come."

"She's right, y'know" said Soren, "Who cares about getting gifts, I'm just happy to see everyone."

Just then, Kirby walked in. I hadn't noticed him leave, but I realized that I hadn't seen him since just after Herobrine came in. He was holding something now. It was hard to tell what it was supposed to be, because he had attempted to wrap it. "What do you have there, Kirby?" I asked.

"Poyo!" squeaked Kirby happily, "Is pwesent! For Hewobin!"

"It's… for me?" asked Herobrine.

"Poyo! Yes! For Hewobin!" said Kirby.

"Thanks!" said Herobrine, "Y'know, no-one's ever given me anything before."

"Well go ahead and open it!" said Twilight.

Herobrine carefully removed the wrapping, making sure he wouldn't damage it. When he was finally done unwrapping it, it turns out it was a watermelon. "Thanks, Kirby!" said Herobrine, hugging the pink puff, "This is the best present I've ever gotten!"

"Poyo! Hewobin!" Kirby said, hugging him back. I smiled and passed Herobrine the cookie plate. "Merry Christmas!"

**Okay, there are a couple things to clear up. As for me calling Clawz "Darkblaze", that's my nickname for him. If it's a cat, it needs a warrior name. Also, Vee is my character in Terraria. I may have a different character named Vee later on though, who has nothing to do with Terraria. if she ever appears, it will most likely be in "Sweet Nightmare"**

**Hope you liked this! (And if you didn't, flames will be used to warm up my hot chocolate)**


End file.
